The Dragon Child
by The Sea's Wings
Summary: Naruto finds out his true legacy, his mother, Kushina Uzamaki, is an Ice Dragon, hating his father, he searches for a new goal in life... can the new girl and Hinata help him on his way? HinaNaruOC
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- Dragon Child

Chapter One

Summary: Naruto finds out his true legacy, his mother, Kushina Uzamaki, is an Ice Dragon and his father, of course, the Yondaime, hating both Sarutobi and his father, he searches for a new goal in life... will Hinata and the new girl be able to help him on his way? HinaNaruOC

Rating: M for swearing and gore

* * *

The breeze danced along the sky, sweeping and diving gracefully, passing through the leaves of the trees in an elegant dance lost to the ages. The leaves rustled, their bright emerald green surface a dark contrast to the light blue cloud free sky. The villagers of the village laughed freely, happy and joyful as they continued their mundane lives, purposely ignoring the dark shadowy hatred for the time being.

However, this story starts not with the villagers, but with a single boy. He sat on a makeshift swing, watching the newly graduated Genin as they were congratulated by their parents and friends. His ocean blue eyes stared out with jealousy as they were praised, whilst he, he, was ignored and tossed aside like a used oil rag. His dark skin was a contrast to the majority of pale skin, as well as his golden hair was a contrast to most of the dark hair in the village, if his looks didn't make him stand out and as a neon sign for him to be bullied, it was his reputation with the adults.

No, they all hated him and influenced their hate to the children, who treated him as a freak and an outcast, and it didn't help that he got beatings from the village. As soon as he became a Genin the villagers would no longer be able to touch him, but he failed, again. Naruto was not dumb as many believed, he was never actually taught anything, granted that his most recent sensei, Iruka Umino, tried to help him, but there was too much to catch up on, the books too wordy for him to understand and his sensei's lectures too boring and again, wordy, for him to understand.

So here he was, in the only clothes the stores would let him buy, a bright 'kill-me' orange jumpsuit, sitting on a swing watching with envy as the other graduates were fussed over. He sighed and before he could leave, one of the other academy senseis, Mizuki, approached him. "Hey Naruto, I'm sorry you didn't pass."

"Yeah," Naruto replied, unsure as of what to reply to the white haired Chuunin. Naruto could sense the well hidden hate and maliciousness, but he ignored it, hoping desperately that Mizuki really cared about him. Whether that became his downfall or not, he will never know.

"Hey, I don't know if Iruka told you this, but there's another Genin test if you want to pass." Naruto perked up immediately, maybe he'd finally have a chance to be safe, and maybe he could finally be acknowledged with smiles instead of glares.

"Really? What is it?"

"Oh it's simple, all you need is to take the forbidden scroll and meet me in the Northern forest without being caught, here, I'll give a map..."

* * *

Later that night, we find Naruto learning a jutsu from the Forbidden scroll as he waited in the forest for Mizuki, and he had finally completed it, the Kage-Bushin. But just as he had finished, a letter fell out and being curious, Naruto picked it up. He opened it and read it through, by the time he was done, he was crying and hated the Yondaime, who he once admired.

_Naruto, _

_If you are reading this, then you are old enough to understand the burden you will be revealed to as you continue to read this letter._

_I am the Yondaime Hokage, and I'm sorry to say Naruto, during the night of the Kyuubi attack I sealed the beast inside of you, it was the only way to save the village. _

_I'm sure you're wondering 'why me'? Well, I chose you because you are my son and I trust you to hold this burden and remain strong. I understand if you do not forgive me, I would never forgive me either if I was in your position._

_There are two more things you need to know, you are not entirely human, your mother was from Uzagakure, and she was a Dragon, a feared Ice Dragon, who, when she took her human form to stay in Konohagakure, I fell in love with and together we created you. Unforetuneately, Kushina [your mother] died during child birth, mixed from being so far from the sea in her weakened state and loosing so much blood, she gave birth to you to save you, not because you were meant to be a Jinchuuriki, but because she loved you._

_The Kyuubi is close, so I must stop here._

_Remember Naruto, I will always love you._

_Your father, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Yellow Flash._

_P.S_

_Remember to destroy the letter, if this were to get into the wrong hands, you will be in even more danger than you already are._

Naruto couldn't believe it, how could he? Those villagers didn't deserve to be saved!

"Naruto!" Naruto blinked and turned to his sensei as he entered the small clearing through the dense foliage. "Naruto what're you doing? Everyone's looking for you!"

"Oh, I was learning the jutsu from the scroll to pass the Genin test." Naruto replied without his usual enthusiasm.

"What're you talking about Naruto? There's no other Genin test." Iruka told the boy, confused yet concerned, what was wrong with the boy? And where did he hear such stupid things?

"Eh? B-but Mizuki-sensei said if I got the scroll here without being caught I could become a Genin." Naruto replied, slightly confused, before he suddenly felt cold, it all made sense now. Mizuki was lying, he really did hate Naruto, why else would Naruto have felt so edgy around him?

Iruka frowned at the new information before tensing as he heard the sound of a weapon being thrown, the delicate hissing sound of it whizzing through the air rang through his ears like a gong. "Naruto! Get down!" But the blond had no time to react, Iruka had already thrown Naruto to the ground, protecting the boy with his own body.

"I-Iruka... sensei..." Naruto stared at the dark haired and eyed Chuunin in a mixture of horror and anguish.

"Well, well Iruka, I never would have thought you would be a demon lover." Mizuki sneered at the boy and other Chuunin as he picked up the scroll delicately. "Hey Naruto, you wanna know why everyone hates you?"

Naruto remained silent, however, Iruka didn't. "Mizuki, no! It's forbidden!"

"You see Naruto, the Kyuubi was never killed, it was sealed in you! You're the Kyuubi-no-kitsune!" Mizuki yelled as he laughed gleefully, only to groan in pain as Naruto kicked him in the groin and ran off with the scroll. "Get back here demon!"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, trying to stand as Mizuki ran after the blond. "No..." As he was about to collapse, he was caught by not one, but four Narutos, each had a scroll on it's back. "Naruto? What...?"

"Kage Bushin." One of the Narutos replied to the Chuunin's unfinished question. "The boss is going to drive Mizuki away and then he's gonna take the scroll back to the tower." Iruka could only nod and try to stay as still as he could to make the Kage Bushin's job of carrying him to the hospital easier. _Naruto, I'm so sorry you had to find it out this way._

* * *

Naruto growled under his breath as he led the white haired Chuunin away from Iruka. _Obviously Jiji lied to me, each time I asked him why the villagers hurt and hated me, he would say that he didn't know. What kind of grandfather is he?_ Naruto scowled and his eyes turned ice cold_. I'll never call him Jiji again! I'll never call that bastard Yondaime my father! I'll never let anyone know my heritage! I'll never forgive Sakura for hitting me! I'll never forgive Konoha! I don't want to be Hokage anymore!_

Naruto's emotions boiled and rushed through him, causing the changes he needed to show his true form, his halfling form. His hair grew longer and changed colour until and turned into an icy white and reached half way down his back, his skin remained tanned, but now all his scars disappeared, he grew taller until he was slightly taller than Sasuke and his eyes, they changed the most. His eyes turned into a cold, icy blue that resembled the light reflected on the snow and ice in the Antarctic, and the pupils grew longer and turned thinner until they looked like the eyes of a cat.

Mizuki felt a tread of fear as Naruto sent all his killing intent at him, he could imagine his death before his eyes, being torn apart by an icy blue dragon with cold, icy eyes. Mizuki stopped and fell to the ground, shivering as every time he blinked, that same image appeared and engraved itself into his memory. All thoughts about killing Naruto were gone and only for something to come to stop that vision.

Naruto almost sighed in relief as Mizuki stopped chasing him and he snuck back into the Hokage tower and put the scroll back and his slitted eyes narrowed even further as he felt the presence of the Hokage and his ANBU right behind him. "I know Hokage-sama, I know that I'm a Jinchuuriki and who my mother was." He turned slowly, and just one look at those icy eyes chilled the ANBU's bones, as well as the Hokage's, whose heart was also chilling, not from fear, but from heart-break at the look of betrayal and bitterness in the young Jinchuuriki's eyes.

"Naruto, I assure you, I was going to tell you when you were the right age..."

"And being beaten every day until you learn to be as mature as an adult about how to look after yourself and learn how to avoid deadly traps and mobs of people hiding in your apartment to kill you at the age of five, doesn't make me old enough to know?" Naruto asked in an icy whisper.

Sarutobi sighed, wanting nothing more than to skin Mizuki alive for revealing the painful truth to Naruto, however the traitor had done it, didn't matter to him in the slightest.

"I hate you, Sandaime-sama." Naruto hissed, his voice never changing from that icy hiss. "Is there anything left from my parents?"

Sarutobi sighed and dismissed the ANBU, who left in a swirl of leaves, and walked over to his desk and biting his finger to draw blood, he unlocked the sealed off drawer and pulled out two files, one thin and the other fat.

"This one..." Sarutobi motioned to the fat file. "Is all you need to know about the powers and abilities of your mother's people, and for safety matters, we shall just call this... new form and powers you'll discover and learn, part of a blood-line. And this file..." Sarutobi motioned to the thin file. "Is what's left of your father's Clan jutsu and his own jutsu."

Naruto nodded and took the file about his mother and their techniques, he glared at the file that contained about his father. "Burn that one, or sell it off, I don't care and I don't want it."

"W-wait Naruto..."

"I don't want it." The hiss and flash of ice cold aurora was enough to stop the Sandaime in his tracks.

"Very well, Naruto."

"If you'll excuse me Sandaime-sama..." Naruto left with his head held high and once Naruto left the room, Sarutobi finally cried at the loss of his grandson-figure.

* * *

Naruto growled low in his throat as he headed towards his only safe haven in Konoha, the Forest of Death. It was there that he was most safe in, creatures had always bowed down and remained subservient and hell, even his friend, whenever he came in there... it must have been to do with his Dragon heritage.

What else could it be?

Anyway, Naruto easily climbed over the fence in his stronger body and walked straight into the forest of death, smiling and greeting the giant centipedes that scuttled out of their homes to greet him.

He patted their heads and he quickly climbed onto the back of one and he allowed them to guide him to the home of the insects, where he always helped to take care of them, and they in turn, would protect him from harm.

He spent most of the night there, leaving early in the morning to climb to the canopy of the trees and read in peace as some of the monkeys would fetch him some of the fresh fruit and he merely smiled as some came over to groom through his hair.

Ice dragons of course, relied on the power of ice, which was a combination of wind and water, so he needed to learn how to master both, dragons, he discovered as he read through the files, had a chakra that was similar to yoki, or more commonly known as demonic chakra, it had an almost burning sensation and it felt almost addictive, he'd have to be careful.

He also learned about allies that Dragons had, the Sirens were one of them, beautiful women that could use their voices to manipulate anyone they chose, even the strongest of minds fell to their enchanting voices, beautiful features and gentle touch... however, to survive, they sucked the souls out of anyone they ensnare.

Thank goodness my kind are allies with them. Naruto thought. He read on, the next topic was the enemies of the Ice Dragons; Fire dragons of course, Vampires, Necromancers, Snakes and Shape-shifters.

His allies were Sirens, Werewolves, the majority of insects and animals and unicorns. Even after what he had discovered, he was doubtful of unicorns, of course, he read later on to find that unicorns were healers and incredibly rare, thanks to the greed of humans.

Naruto snorted, he found it ironic that the most peaceful and gentle of creatures were one of the first to become rare and near extinct. Kami truly is cruel and ironic.

Naruto glanced over the instructions on how to take on his Dragon form... it was relatively simple, all he has to do was visualise it, Dragon chakra reacted on the will of the mind instantly, so there was no hard training involved other than keeping concentration.

And Naruto did it, he was as large as a horse with glittering silvery-white scales and icy blue eyes, his long pink and forked tongue tasted the air, and just like a snake, he used his tongue to find all the smells... his eyes were sharper, he could see through the Genjutsu that hid the tower in the forest of death... and the Genjutsu hiding the ninja...

Realising he was being spied upon he roared, and having already seen all of the information on the scrolls and notes... he ate them to keep anyone from stealing them. The ANBU tensed up as Naruto glared down at him in his Dragon form, the Halfling roared, scaring the ANBU off.

Someone was spying on him, he immediately thought about the Hokage, after all... only the Hokage's ANBU would have ran, the others would have tried to kill him. Things were going to get mucky from here.

* * *

I'm sorry the chapter was so short, but I'm under pressure from exams! I'm gonna be spending from 2pm to 7pm studying for my history and maths exam, I'm seriously stuck and stressed for time so please lay off a little, just for 2 weeks, then I'll be back in business... if I'm still not shopping for a dress for my school prom and not out looking for a summer job.

* * *

Some notes:

_Seriously people, how would you react if this happened to you? I'd be angry and definitely want to get away for a while and be left alone, to hell with politics._

_It may be a while until I update, I have exams for the whole of next week and the week after, it's going to be absolute HELL for me._

_This story will contain young Sakura bashing, why? Cause she's annoying in the first part of the anime and manga._

_My other story,_ **King of Libra; New Ruler of the Seventh House**, _will be updated after exams._


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Child - Chapter Two**

Summary: Naruto finds out his true legacy, his mother, Kushina Uzamaki, is an Ice Dragon and his father, of course, the Yondaime, hating both Sarutobi and his father, he searches for a new goal in life... will Hinata and the new girl be able to help him on his way? HinaNaruOC

Rating: M for swearing and gore

* * *

**Last time;**

_Realising he was being spied upon he roared, and having already seen all of the information on the scrolls and notes... he ate them to keep anyone from stealing them. The ANBU tensed up as Naruto glared down at him in his Dragon form, the Halfling roared, scaring the ANBU off._

_Someone was spying on him, he immediately thought about the Hokage, after all... only the Hokage's ANBU would have ran, the others would have tried to kill him. Things were going to get mucky from here._

**Now;**

For the last week Naruto trained hard on his Dragon powers, and the news had spread that he was the son of the legendry Kushina Uzamaki, the last survivor of Uzagakure. Not that the white haired boy cared, all he wanted was to become a ninja and hopefully find his way onto a goal of some sort.

Things were never that easy, once he stepped into the graduation room where all the newest Genin were, he was attacked by fangirls, which of course were scared off by a load of killing intent. "If all you girls are so pathetic that you would go out with me for only my reputation, then you're no better than whores."

Needless to say he broke a lot of hearts that day, and everyone was curious to his change of looks and attitude, but they were all terrified by the aurora he gave off, except for one person of course.

The door opened with Iruka and a young girl with silver hair and pale skin with cyan blue eyes followed him, she wore brown mini shorts with a green skirt on top, she wore a brown sleeveless shirt as well, although plain, the clothes enhanced her delicate and slim body, which caused quite a few boys and some girls to drool.

Naruto could easily tell a lot of things about her by merely looking at her, her clothes showed that she was confident yet practical, her slim yet well muscled body showed that she was an experienced fighter, he was sure she was more of a speedy-medical ninja than a strong taijutsu type. Also, by her body language, her eyes darting around the room, her posture relaxed yet ready at a moment's notice to fight showed she was wary of everyone yet sure she could match them.

Naruto was definitely curious about her, she smelled strongly of the sea and salt. _She's a Siren. _

_But what's a Siren doing here? I was sure that they avoided humans as much as possible._ Naruto thought to himself, curious yet wary at the same time, just like her.

"Class," Iruka called after looking at the Siren's folders. "I would like you to meet Hyouhime (name means Ice Princess), she was given a pass from the Hokage who personally graduated her as a Genin. Please make her feel welcome whilst I take the time to sort out who is on which team."

Hyouhime ignored everyone as she made her way to the back, she stopped right next to Naruto, who was staring at her blankly with a raised eyebrow. "I'm more than sure you're wary of everyone after finding out your burden the way you did."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into even thinner slits as she mentioned his 'burden', the Kyuubi no doubt, she continued on. "Do you know what I am?" She asked that question quietly, her eyes merely curious and calm, not showing any negative feeling.

Naruto remained on his guard however. "A Siren," his voice was just as quiet, both wanted to keep their secrets a secret, that's why he relaxed a little, if she was willing to give away her secret then she must not be after his head, so he decided to hear what she had to say.

"Yes, the Siren Council learned of your unleashing your true blood not so long ago, they ordered me to stay with you, guide you and protect you until you can do so yourself."

"What of Sarutobi? Didn't he object?"

"When I can hypnotise anyone with my voice, including him, there's very little he can do to stop me." Naruto nodded, it made sense. "Also, out of my own interest, I would like to become your friend Naruto-sama."

"Wait, there's no need to address me so respectfully-"

"You're one of the members of one of the eldest and most powerful race in existence, it's out of respect of my culture until I get to know you better that I address you that way." Naruto resisted the urge to bang his head on a wall. "But as I was saying, I would like to become your friend Naruto-sama... you see, I'm sort of an outcast in Sirens, I have no wish to suck the souls out of people unless absolutely nessicary."

Naruto could understand that, he had always been considered an outsider too, what better way to beat the loneliness than to make friends with other outsiders?

Naruto smirked, flashing his large fangs and both Siren and Halfling grasped hands. "I accept your friendship and guidance, Hyouhime."

"Thank you Naruto-sama." They both sat together, in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower, Sarutobi was looking through the teams he had gotten together.

_Team Seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, even if they fail, Kakashi will have to pass them so the 'precious Uchiha' can grow through the ranks. Damn council and their meddling._

He looked at the next team. _Team Eight Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka, a tracking team, Kurenai can teach that to them, however, there's very little Kurenai can teach them, considering they all use Clan techniques and Taijutsu, since she's a Genjutsu mistress she can't help them much on anything other than tracking, Genjutsu and team work._

_Team Ten; Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka, the next InoShikaCho trio, they were probably the ones that were most likely to do well, with Shikamaru's brains, Chouji's strength and Ino's leadership._

_And, the last team, Team Eleven; Naruto Uzamaki, Hyouhime and their sensei, Aleena Silverwish. Naruto's ice powers will need to develop, Hyouhime can help that, since she's an expert with water, and Aleena is basically immortal, she can handle the dangerous training that will come as being part of the team._

"Bring the Jounin assigned new teams please Neko-san," the ANBU, Neko, who was hiding conveniently in the shadows next to the office door, left to get the assigned Jounin, which luckily didn't take too long. The Jounins entered the room as tradition, eager to know who would have what team.

Kakashi Hatake was, as usual, reading his book of porn whilst wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, dark blue trousers that were tucked into white tape the started at the ankles and stopped half way up his calf and he wore a green flak jacket. His hiate was tilted to hide his left eye, his constantly active Sharingan eye and he wore his usual mask the covered everything below his eyes.

Sarutobi Asuma had tanned skin and dark messy hair, he was smoking too, much to two women's distaste. He wore similar clothes to Kakashi, only with a sash on him, signalling his time spent as one of the Daimo's personal guard.

Aleena Silverwish, she was definitely an interesting character. She had fiery eyes, red wine in colour around the edge of the iris and closer to the centre is became more of a fiery orange, her hair was a wavy scarlet red, two long locks of hair framed her face and three others hung over her eyes, two on each side of her nose and the other next to her left eye. She wore a strange rusty brown dress, it had one sleeve strung over her left shoulder, leaving her arms bare, the right side of her dress was held by three badge-like pins, the fabric starting at her waist line and stopped half way up her breast. The skirt covered her left thigh and continued across her abdomen, revealing her black shorts, underneath the dress was chain mail mesh, hiding most of her abdomen and it completely covered her breasts. She wore ankle length brown leather boots and she wore thigh high black socks with an odd chain mail mesh underneath the socks, both socks and chain mail having tick black bands to hold it in place on her legs.

Kurenai Yuuhi wore a dress made of a material looking like scrolls but felt like bandages. She had piercing red eyes and dark brown, layered and wavy hair, this gave her a sexy, just got out of bed look, and she would have been flogged with men if she wasn't known as the "ice queen of Konoha".

"You've all been gathered here to take on your new possible students, Kurenai, since you're new at this Aleena-san will give you a brief description on what kind of test you should give your team. Now, Kakashi will have Team Seven, consisting Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke and Sai. Asuma, you'll have Team Ten consisting of Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka. Kurenai-san, you will have Team Eight consisting of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka... Aleena-san... you have Team Eleven consisting of Naruto Uzamaki and Hyouhime."

"Figures that you'd give me the oddballs," Aleena said with a sigh. "Don't expect me to go easy on them, and if they die I'm not to blame."

Yep, she was definitely an interesting character... of sorts.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but don't squads usually have 3 students on them?" Kakashi asked, no longer reading his porn.

"Wow, something actually interests you enough not to look at that pile of crap? The sky must be falling on our heads," Aleena muttered, loud enough for everyone to hear, she ignored the look Kakashi gave her; "Although I'm curious why you've only given me 2 students too."

The Hokage sighed; "It's because there are simply not enough students, until I can find another person to add to your team Aleena-san, then there will only be two students."

"I see," Aleena murmured, although her mind was elsewhere_. So I get a Siren and a Halfling Dragon? Then again, I'm the only one that can handle them, being one of the Forsaken..._

"You're dismissed."

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but glance at the Siren every couple of seconds, she was beautiful with high cheek bones, an oval shaped face, her skin was unmarred and seemed to glow in the sunlight. She smelt strongly of the ocean and faintly of the forest and honey, she smelt intoxicating.

He glared at any male who looked at her, he almost growled when they smelt spicy, his instincts kicked in, warning him that they're a threat to Hyouhime_. I knew my senses would change, but not this much!_ Naruto mentally exclaimed.

Hyouhime watched in barely contained amusement as Naruto tried to get used to his instincts and new senses, she frowned as she went back into thought. _I can't help but wonder about that scent... the one of fire embers, ash and immortal. It smells like a member of the Forsaken, but that can't be, what would a member of the Forsaken be doing here?_

Her questions were skidded to a halt as a familiar scent hit her nose, one of ash, fire embers and immortal accompanied by the scent of human adults. _Are these humans mad? Letting one of the Forsaken in their village? Wait, that's a dumb question._

"Now," Iruka called out. "I will announce the teams. Team One..." Naruto didn't pay attention to the teams being announced, until he mentioned the Uchiha. "...chia, Sakura Haruno and Sai will be lead by Kakashi Hatake of Team Seven. Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka will by lead by Kurenai Yuuhi of Team Eight. Team Nine is still in circulation from last year. Chouji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka will be lead by Asuma Sarutobi of Team Nine. And last, but not least, is Hyouhime and Naruto Uzamaki lead by Aleena Silverwish as Team Eleven-"

The door to the classroom suddenly slammed open, revealing an annoyed Aleena, the majority of the students shrank under her gaze, only Sasuke, Naruto and Hyouhime did not, the last two remaining wary. "...it seems like only three of these people have any guts that's needed to be an assassin and one's just cocky. Alright, Team Eleven with me, and hurry up, I don't have all day."

Hyouhime and Naruto rose from their seats to follow Aleena, both got a whiff of her scent and were immediately on their guard.

"Excuse me Aleena-san, but the students need their lunch before they meet their senseis-" Iruka was cut off by a very impatient and irritated Aleena.

"I'm taking them out to lunch as my team and I get to know each other, why else would I be here?"

"R-right, Naruto-kun, Hyouhime-san, you're welcome to go with your sensei." Iruka stuttered, feeling somewhat helpless and intimidated by the red-haired jounin.

Both Naruto and Hyouhime left the academy with their sensei... to get Ichiraku ramen?

"Eh?" Naruto could only murmur in surprise.

"I took the time to learn what your favourite meals were to make the atmosphere more comfortable. Hyouhime-san is obviously allowed to pass the time to eat of course, I know she needs human souls to feed from once every month."

As Aleena pulled the flap of cloth hiding what the cooks were doing inside the stand, Naruto could only stand and gape at her. _How did she know?_ Realising Hyouhime had joined their sensei and obviously wasn't in the mood to explain, he joined them.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame, the cook's daughter, exclaimed when she saw the blond and she hugged him. "You had Tou-san and I worried sick, what's happened to you?" Naruto froze, complete shock melting his once impassive expression to reveal what he was feeling, bewilderment and shock.

"That explanation will come at a later time Ichiraku-san, he's been through a lot lately and needs time to adjust." Aleena cut in as she noticed her male student's bewilderment.

Ayame let go of Naruto reluctantly and went into the back of the stand to help make the ramen for them.

"Alright," Aleena started as she noticed the suspicious looks her students were giving her, especially on Hyouhime's part. "I'm going to put a silencing seal around the stand so no-one can hear what we're saying, I'm sure you have secrets that you would prefer to keep a secret after all."

When she saw both her students nod in agreement, she put up the silencing seal so others, including the hidden ROOT members spying on them, wouldn't overhear their skills, she then activated a Genjutsu, which she explained to her Genin quickly after, was to stop the Ichirakus from hearing their ninja skills.

"But I trust the Ichirakus," Naruto hissed.

"I know," Aleena replied, showing her irritation. "But considering your new powers, everyone on the council will want you dead or go to extreme lengths to find out what your abilities are and try to manipulate them to their advantage. Putting this Genjutsu on the Ichirakus wills stop any information on your ninja skills going to anyone who captures them and... 'persuades' them to tell them your skills."

That made sense, Naruto didn't like it, but he understood, and so did Hyouhime, who, even though she didn't show it, disapproved of the Genjutsu greatly.

"Now, whilst we wait for the ramen, we'll introduce ourselves, I'll go first so you can get an idea of what to say." Aleena cleared her throat. "I'm Aleena Silverwish, I'm one of the Forsaken, humans who once lived before the time of the Rikou Sennin, who, in anger as the previous age was finished and the world re-fashioned to fit the God's plans, damned the Gods and Goddesses and were cursed with immortality. In sympathy, the Goddess of the Elements gave one of them the gift of over one of the elements, mine being fire, as she was ready to pass on. My Zodiac, if I remember right, is Aries, I'm short-tempered, I focus on Fire techniques, I'm very impatient with stupid people, I'm proud, strong and knowledgeable. I'm here to repay a dept I owe the Sandaime, and I'm the only one that can help train you both without risk of death. My hobbies include fire, training, fighting and pranking idiotic humans who think they're Kami-sama's greatest creation since Oxygen. My goal or dream for the future, whatever you want to call it, is impossible so I won't mother mentioning it."

"Ano, Aleena-sensei?" Hyouhime murmured, catching the red-head's attention. "Why is immortality a curse, wouldn't it be a gift that could be used to learn knowledge people only dream of?"

"It's simple, humans are too emotional to become immortal, we have to watch the ones we love grow old and die, watch as our descendants die and/or become corrupt, sometimes killing them to stop their dark deeds."

"Oh, I see," both Naruto and Hyouhime felt a little sorry for the immortal woman.

"Don't feel sorry for me, shit happens, we learn to deal with it." Aleena said quickly, still, even after all this time, not used to sympathy from humans. "Now, tell me about yourselves, you first Naruto-san."

Naruto leaned back so that his back rested against the wall of the stand whilst he slouched back in his chair, completely relaxed. "I'm Naruto Uzamaki, I'm a Halfling, half Dragon and half Human-"

"So that explains the Dragon-like aurora around you." Aleena murmured.

"You've met Dragons?" Both students asked in surprise.

"Of course, that's a story for another day, continue what you were saying before Naruto-san."

Naruto huffed in annoyance but complied. "I love Ramen, and I've been developing a taste for more meat, I hate vegetables, the 3 minutes it takes for Ramen to took, and arrogant humans who think they know everything. Oh, and I'm a Libra. My dream for the future... I don't know right now."

The red-haired woman studied Naruto for a moment before saying; "Become a Medical ninja."

"Huh?" Was the oh so clever responce she got in return.

"Any idiot can take a life, to save one is a different matter, if you become a medical ninja, the people cannot call you a demon, and you would be considered a hero by many for saving their loved ones, not only that, should you not be able to use your dragon or demonic powers, the medical techniques would come in use."

"Oh, that makes sense." Naruto commented.

"Also, you'll need to train hard in taijutsu too, a medic-ninjas weakness is often taijutsu, since they focus on their usual talent, superb chakra control, to use Genjutsu aswell. If you learn how to use Medical techniques, taijutsu and Genjutsu you will be a near unbeatable shinobi, adding your Dragon powers, and your... tenant's powers, should you decide to use it, you'll become something like a God, you'll become a shinobi more famous than the Saanin or Hanzou the Salamander himself."

Needless to say Naruto was drooling at the thought.

"But sensei, you said 'something like a God', what did you mean?" Hyouhime asked, snapping Naruto out of his day-dream.

"For one, although he is part Dragon and will live for a long time, he will still age and get old, should he live to that age."

"But-"

"You're forgetting that there are other Forsaken too, even if Naruto was more powerful than them, it wouldn't matter since the Forsaken can't die, he'd have a fair chance of dying or gaining serious injury, there are other things to consider such as arrogance and protectiveness and greed... many other human-like emotions may drive you, Naruto-san, to do something stupid which could lead to your downfall."

Naruto nodded, it was true, afterall, look at the Uchihas, they were confident to the point of arrogance of their strength, and they got killed by one of their own. The Gods and Goddesses have a twisted and ironic sense of humour indeed.

"Anyway, back to the subject at hand, it's your turn to introduce yourself Hyouhime." Aleena pointed out, making the Siren curse mentally, the young Siren didn't want to reveal too much of herself, but she needed their trust.

"I'm Hyouhime, I have no last name, I'm roughly 150 human years old, I age slowly so most other races mistake me for being younger than I truly am-"

"Join the club," Aleena murmured.

"-by the human version of the Zodiac chart, I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy the sea, singing and caring for the sea creatures, especially the Seals, dolphins and Sea Lions. You already know what my favourite -and only- meal is, and I hate any egotistical member of a race. Werewolves especially, they're too dependent on each other. My goal is to help Naruto-sama to become strong to ally with the Sirens, as done in the past."

Well, I have an intresting duo. Aleena thought and she cancelled the Genjutsu and silencing seal, just in time so that they could eat the ramen that had just been served. "Arigato, idamatsu."

Two of the team ate, all remained in comfortable silence, Aleena only ate one bowl of ramen whilst Naruto had four, Aleena threatening to make Naruto pay if he ate more than four.

"Ok, now for the bad news," Aleena stated as she turned in her seat to face her students.

"Bad news?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Aleena nodded; "Yes, bad news, you have one more test to go through before you can really be considered Genin, the other test was to weed out possible candidates. This test has a 66% fail rate and if you fail, you'll either be sent back to the academy or possibly forced out of the ninja system altogether."

It took all of Aleena's will power not to laugh at the outraged and shocked looks she was getting. Maybe being a sensei won't be so bad afterall. "Meet me at training ground eleven by 9am, take the time to plan any possible outcomes and disadvantages you may have as you would for any serious mission, until then, see ya."

Aleena left her students in a swirl of fire, making sure to pay too, of course.

"So..." Hyouhime murmured as the Ichirakus cleaned up the dirty ramen bowls. "What do you think of our sensei?"

"Other than bat-shit crazy? She's alright."

* * *

And... stop! There we go, here's the update! Other creatures such as low-class demons, Vampires, Werewolves, more Sirens, and the rest of the Forsaken will be introduced later in the story.

If you have any questions, I'll explain it in the author's message in the next chapter.

And for those of you who are wondering, the pairing is HinataXNarutoXHyouhime, basically, it's a threesome. Aleena will be something of a sister or mother figure for Naruto, so she won't be paired with him romantically.


End file.
